Transdermal creams are employed to deliver medication to the skin of a patient. However, conventional transdermal creams may include various drawbacks. For instance, conventional transdermal creams may not support and/or include high concentrations of an active ingredient. Conventional transdermal creams may also exhibit low rates and/or total amounts of absorption for certain active ingredients into the skin, and/or separation of an active ingredient from a base when exposed to environmental extremes.